


the nightmare

by munchkincat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Destiel - Freeform, Discord: Writers of Destiel (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchkincat/pseuds/munchkincat
Summary: dean is there for castiel in a time of need.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	1. The nightmare....

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel cuddling , confession and kiss!!! What else do we all need eh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cas has a nightmare.

sam, dean and castiel had yet again captured the creature who was instilling nightmares into everyone’s brains about things they fear, their past etc. castiel had been attacked too and he was still in a bit trauma but refused to share it with his best friends sam and dean. he could have easily forgotten it but he couldn’t now that he was human and not an angel anymore.

he wanted to tell dean, tell dean to coddle him up and sleep with him but he didn’t have the guts to do so. they all went inside their secret house.

“oh can’t wait to put on rock music and stuff myself with food”, says dean while putting two burgers, fries and a bottle of coke. sam shakes his head at his brother and takes some books with him. after all, he is the nerd of the group.

“sammy, do you always gotta read dumbass books?”, sam rolls his eyes at dean, takes his food mutters goodnight to both castiel and dean and goes to his room.

castiel makes himself pb&j, after all its his favorite food.

“wanna watch a movie with me or should i do a rock session on my own”, asks dean.

_like a date, yes, definitely yes. no. no. he sees you as his brother. nope. don’t think shit._

“no, i’m tired, will sleep” mutters castiel. castiel was scared to be alone with dean. of course, he was. after all he was in love with dean, has been for a very long time. he was scared he will accidently confess and get his heart broken because dean is straight and that is a fact.

“okay cas, just in the next room in case you change your mind, goodnight, sweet dreams”, says dean smiling adorably at castiel, castiel could feel his heart melting.

“goodnight, dean”, he says and both of them walk off to their room.

_________________

_“i love you dean”_

_“ew castiel, have you seen yourself, i could never love someone like you”_

_“hahah you thought actually you had a chance with my brother, look at you”_

_“you couldn’t even be an angel and you expect love from me”_

_“you are nothing but a burden and you always will be “_

_“i hate you and don’t you dare ever show me your face again”_

“no please don’t leave me, i love you, please don’t hurt me”, castiel shouts in his sleep while tossing and turning in his sleep.

dean woke up from his slumber at castiel’s shout, he gets up abruptly and practically runs out the room almost colliding with sam.

“i think cas is having a nightmare”, said sam.

“we should wake him up, he must be still traumatized from the creature”, dean puts in.

“i think you should go in and comfort him, you guys are closer after all and he listens to you” , sam suggests.

“ahhhhhh”, castiel shouts again in a terrified voice.

dean nods and rushes to castiel’s room.

he shakes castiel while saying “cas come on, wake up, its just a dream, its not real, wake up, please cas, shh, wake up”

castiel suddenly wakes up and looks around frantically , scared and terrified and then he sees deans face looking at him , concerned.

he can’t help it and he quite literally jumps onto dean and wraps his arms around dean tightly, sobbing into dean’s neck.

dean, looks down at cas who is shaking and sobbing onto him and can’t help hugging him back , saying soothing words into castiel’s ear.

he couldn’t see the angel being so broken, it broke his own heart.

“please don’t leave me alone”, castiel begs and dean just holds onto him a little tighter.


	2. in his arms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel feels safe in his arms.

castiel finally calms down and comes to his senses and realizes he is in dean’s arms and hugging him tightly and not only that, dean is hugging him back to. he was going to pull away but decided against it, wanted to live in the moment, wanted to stay in dean’s arms as much as possible, didn’t want this moment to end.

he felt safe.

he felt like he was home.

he felt like everything was right in the world.

eventually, he felt dean removing his arms around castiel and that’s when it hit castiel , that’s when it hit him , he wasn’t dean’s armor, he wasn’t dean’s home, he didn’t make dean feel like everything was alright, so, he pushed himself away from dean. tears welling up in his eyes again but he refused to let them out. he refused to break in front of dean again.

dean saw right through it.

“cas, it’s me, you can open up, i’m there for you” , he said trying to console castiel.

“i’m okay”

“like hell you are, i see right through you, okay? now, tell me what’s wrong”

that’s when the dam to castiel’s tears opened again.

“hey, hey, cas, tell me , what’s wrong?”, deans says, not knowing what to do so he puts his hand on castiel’s shoulder comfortingly.

castiel shakes his head refusing to tell dean.

dean sighs.

“it’s okay, tell me when you are ready, now go back to sleep, there are still some hours left, you must be exhausted from crying”, dean suggests.

castiel looks down towards his hands not wanting dean to go to his room but if he asked dean to stay with him for the day, will he? maybe he will think this is weird. two guys sleeping together but maybe he will stay as a best friend? cas didn’t know what to do.

_maybe it’s best if he goes, i have already made a fool out of myself._

_i wish he stays_

_but he can’t._

“okay”, castiel whispers sadly. the moment dean starts to get up to go, castiel realizes he really doesn’t want to be alone and without thinking, holds dean’s hand.

_shit. what the fuck am i doing?_

“i—", castiel mutters trying to form words to convey his message.

_i can’t ask him to stay._

“never mind, i’m sorry, goodnight “, castiel says dropping dean’s head and lies down on his bed.

“maybe i should sleep with you incase you get a bad dream again, is that okay with you?”, dean asks castiel softly.

castiel nods his head with a “please”.

_he is going to stay with me. i am not alone._

castiel made some space for dean for dean to sleep in with him, dean got in the bed and did something castiel never expected.

dean took castiel in his arms with castiel’s head on his chest, one arm of dean’s on castiel’s back and the other slightly ruffling his hair.

castiel looked at dean’s face in confusion.

“you will know that someone’s there and then no nightmare, that’s why i did this, does this make you uncomfortable?”

castiel shakes his head and lies back down on dean’s chest smiling and already forgetting the fact that he had a nightmare, he was just happy to be in dean’s arms.

dean continued playing with castiel’s head and slowly, castiel couldn’t help sleeping in the arms of the person he loved the most.


	3. ignoring dean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cas ignores dean and dean cannot take it.

castiel had been avoiding dean.

it had been three days since his nightmares.

three days since he fell asleep in his arms.

but he had decided to be distant and ignore dean.

the morning he woke up in dean’s arms, he wanted to kiss dean, he was almost about to confess his love to dean and that’s when he realized if he sticks around with dean , his feelings keep growing, he would ruin their friendship but most of all , he was ignoring because he couldn’t look straight at dean’s face without feeling hurt, and he knew sooner or later dean would figure out that castiel was upset and castiel would have no reply to him.

“cas and sam, after today’s capture i’m fucking exhausted , let’s have movie night in my room”, dean suggests.

they were all sitting on the dining table , tired, after today’s case, they almost couldn’t catch the werewolf.

god, the werewolves are a piece of work.

“i have to research, we can’t just sit back, i heard there have been killings of a creature having big teeth and has left a tattoo mark on each of its victim, a black cross”, sam says , opens his books and starts with his research.

“nerd, we’ll go there tomorrow”, dean says with a sigh.

“cas, what about you?movie night?”

“i’m tired, i’ll go rest”, cas says quickly and practically walks fast to his room.

as soon as he leaves , dean turns to sam.

“sammy,why is cas avoiding me? did i do something wrong?”

“as far as i know, you didn’t do anything but maybe you should talk it out with cas, maybe he isn’t ignoring you?”

“but everytime i try to talk to him, he goes away, makes some excuse, he barely talks to me anymore until its about the case, it’s like he hates me”

“dean, cas could never hate you, you guys are best friends, go talk to him”

dean nods and slowly makes his way to castiel’s room.

he twists the knob but the door is closed so he ends up knocking on it.

“who is it?”, castiel asks from inside.

“it’s dean, since when did you start locking your room, are you jerking off or something”

“wha- no, i was just changing clothes, go away” , castiel says with a stern voice. he couldn’t bear the fact to talk to dean alone. he didn’t want to face him.

“okay, whatever, i don’t know what i did but i’m sorry about whatever it is but atleast tell me why are you ignoring me?”, dean asks.

that’s when he hears a sniffle.

dean starts knocking on the door franctically.

“cas, open the goddamn door, tell me whats up”

“if you don’t fucking open this door, i’m going to break it”

“cas, open it”

and then cas opens the door with tears falling down his eyes.

dean enters the room and closes the door.

“cas, why are you crying, tell me whats wrong”, dean asks in a soft voice.

this makes castiel cry harder.

“cas, cas, okay, calm down, tell me why are you avoiding me atleast”, dean says making his way towards cas.

“i can’t”

“i can’t tell you”

cas chokes out a sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys it's my first fanfic and i'm absolutely sorry that it is so fucking horrible. i'm trying to improve, will write more fanfics.


End file.
